


Радость и золото

by Leytenator



Category: Doctor Who, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, Romance, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Каждый имеет право на второй шанс. И каждый второй шанс имеет право быть не таким, как тебе хочется.





	Радость и золото

**Author's Note:**

> *YL!Дино х *YL!Мукуро

— Мне жаль, мне так жаль, — пробормотал Цуна, пятясь к темному провалу в стене, из которого появился минуту назад. Даже из дальнего угла, где лежал Дино, было заметно, что в глазах у Цуны застыло извечное тоскливое: «Зачем я во все это ввязался?»  
Дино не останавливал его, только улыбнулся, как хотелось верить, ободряюще и не слишком отталкивающе. К счастью, разбитые губы распухли достаточно, чтобы скрыть отсутствие пары зубов — по крайней мере, надеяться на это Дино никто не запрещал.  
Цуна сделал еще один шаг назад, оказавшись в прямоугольной рамке провала — сколько Дино не убеждал себя, что это просто вход с приоткрытой дверью, чернота казалась дырой, в которой можно пропасть без возврата. Но он молчал и не останавливал Цуну.  
Тот замер сам, прикрыв глаза и сделав глубокий вдох. Потом быстро пошел обратно, сел на корточки рядом, осторожно тронул наручники. Улыбнулся в ответ криво и вымученно; в его глазах плескались страх и решимость, и с каждой секундой второй становилось все больше.  
— Люди, — проговорил Дино негромко, глядя на него с восхищением, которое не уставало поражать его самого. — Когда вы пересиливаете свой страх, вы прекрасны.  
Цуна посмотрел на него с мукой, закусил губу и вытащил из кармана телефон, набрал какой-то номер и зачастил в трубку. Дино смог разобрать только что-то про осложненное психическое состояние и устало прикрыл глаза.  
— Прости, — тихо раздалось над ухом, и невидимый Цуна вздохнул. — Мне жаль, мне очень жаль...

***  
— Прости, — Дино покачал головой и улыбнулся в ответ на возмущенный взгляд Цуны. «Младший братик» взрослел стремительно, и с каждым годом ему требовались игрушки дороже и смертоноснее. — Мне очень жаль, но я ничем не могу тебе помочь.   
— Вы третья по силе Семья в Альянсе, — снова начал тот, но на этот раз Дино улыбнулся достаточно широко, чтобы Цуна замолчал.  
— Да. Именно потому, что не рвемся быть первыми.  
Цуна потер лоб, тряхнул головой, словно скидывая с себя невидимую сеть, и вдруг снова стал вчерашним школьником с вечно торчащими волосами и плохо скрываемым ужасом в глазах.  
— Зачем я во все это ввязался? — простонал он и приложился лбом о стол. Потом поднял взгляд на Дино и тяжело вздохнул: — Как ты во всем этом вертишься и не тронулся до сих пор, не могу понять...  
Дино похлопал его по плечу и налил еще кофе в давно опустевшую чашку.   
— Уверен в том, что я здоров? — не удержался он, и Цуна фыркнул, предпочтя ничего не отвечать.   
Дино откинулся на спинку кресла в своем кабинете и прищурился, разглядывая Цуну. Иногда ему казалось, что незримо окутывающее того Пламя Неба становится не просто заметным, но ослепительным. Интересно, так ли тяжело смотреть на самого Дино? Судя по тому, как старательно отводил недовольный взгляд Цуна, временами было нелегко.   
— Все очень просто, — Дино оперся локтями о стол и постарался поймать этот взгляд. — Я ведь делаю даже самые неприятные вещи не для себя. А для Семьи, для своих людей. Для их блага. Ты и сам поступаешь так же, но пока что не можешь смириться с этой необходимостью. Примешь ее — и станет гораздо проще, обещаю.  
— Хотелось бы, — Цуна отставил чашку, и по его лицу Дино понял, что в ближайшее время простая жизнь тому явно не светит.  
— Я не говорю тебе, что ввязываться в этот конфликт глупо, — осторожно добавил он. — Но, к сожалению, ничем не могу помочь.   
— Понимаю, — Цуна поднялся из-за стола, не глядя на Дино, и тот нахмурился, быстро вставая следом. — Я пока что недостаточно свой. Ни для тебя, ни здесь, в Италии. И, может, никогда своим в вашем мире мафии и перестрелок не буду.  
— Дело не в этом, — Дино быстро подошел к нему, положил ладонь на плечо и сжал. — Цуна. Пойми, дело вовсе не в этом. Ты просто защищаешь тех, кто тебе важен и дорог, ты ведь уже так делал. Я уверен, таких людей очень много. Ты же хочешь их защитить? — Цуна кивнул, и Дино почувствовал, как становится легче — эгоистичное, глупое чувство, ведь ввязаться в разборки предстояло вовсе не ему. Он подавил это чувство, запер глубоко внутри и сказал уверенно: — Значит, у тебя все получится.   
— Ладно, — Цуна нахмурился, но ладонь не скинул. — Встреча со Скальци у меня послезавтра, что-нибудь соображу, — он задумался на мгновение, а потом широко распахнул глаза: — Слушай! Если ты не хочешь посылать своих людей в порт, может, я... — он замялся и покачал головой: — Нет, иллюзии — плохая идея. Ты не хочешь там быть — тебя там не будет. И все равно, что ты уже успел поставить этого придурка на место год назад, и он тебя боится, — обиженно пробубнил он.  
— Тебе надо зарабатывать собственный авторитет, он же не берется из воздуха. Я не всегда буду «старшим братом», который может надавать хулигану по шее. Не всегда буду рядом, — ответил Дино, и Цуна поглядел на него встревоженно:  
— Ты что, сам собрался ввязаться во что-то? — спросил он, и Дино поспешил возразить:  
— Нет, конечно. Ты же знаешь, я никогда не ищу неприятности — они легко находят меня сами. Например, неудачно подвернувшаяся на пути лестница. Или стул, — он со смешком взъерошил волосы Цуны, но тот только понуро опустил голову. Дино сам не знал, зачем вообще поднял эту тему. Он мысленно обругал себя, но глупая мысль, что он не всегда будет здесь, сегодня упрямо не желала покидать голову.  
— Может, я захочу провести старость на Гавайях в компании знойных красоток, — рассмеялся он, и смех вышел каким-то неприятно дребезжащим, словно он уже был стариком. — Слушай, — Дино сжал плечо Цуны и добавил заговорщицким шепотом: — Можешь использовать иллюзию Энзо.  
Цуна прикрыл лицо рукой и расхохотался.  
— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, — отсмеявшись, он покачал головой и подхватил со спинки стула пиджак. — Ничего страшного, — сказал Цуна уже у двери. — Ты прав, я должен со всем справиться сам, пусть мне эта глупая встреча и кажется кошмарной войной. В конце концов, это не твоя война.  
Дино замер; воздух в комнате словно стал стылой водой. Он шагнул вперед, чувствуя, как стенки горла щекочет поднимающийся из груди горячий шар, запнулся о край ковра и рухнул под ноги Цуне, который едва не свалился сам.  
Дино не пришлось долго убеждать его, что все в порядке. Когда тот ушел, он сел за стол и сделал глубокий вдох. Потом, приглядевшись, заметил у двери что-то блестящее.  
Это оказались небольшие карманные часы — должно быть, закатились под ковер, и своим падением Дино их вызволил. Они были очень старые на вид, и он решил пока не открывать крышку, убрав их в ящик стола.   
Ближе к вечеру Дино переложил часы в один из сейфов — они слишком громко тикали. 

***  
— Я хочу посмотреть, как ты сделаешь его больше, — выдохнули прямо в ухо, и задремавший было Дино свалился с плетеного кресла в саду, больно прикусив язык и еще больнее отбив задницу.  
Он поднялся на ноги, осмотрелся и закатил глаза.   
— Понятно, — улыбнулся он как можно неприятнее. — Младший братик быстро учится коварно мстить.  
Мукуро расположился в его кресле, вытянув ноги так, что носки сапог задевали Дино, и закинул руки за голову. Дино с раздражением и завистью подумал, что по степени неприятности улыбки тот обставляет его на несколько пунктов.  
— Я люблю круассаны на завтрак. И кофе, будь так любезен, — Мукуро безмятежно прикрыл глаза, и Дино невольно восхитился его наглостью. — Ты же еще не завтракал, — проговорил он и потянулся. — По крайней мере, взгляд у тебя на редкость голодный, — сообщил он, так и не открывая глаз, и Дино рассмеялся. Мукуро наконец соизволил поднять веки и недовольно уставился на него.  
— Я понимаю. Вонгола велела тебе умерить свои аппетиты, и теперь ты кормишься, где повезет. Располагайся со всеми удобствами, — предложил Дино и кивнул спешащей к ним охране. — Завтрак на двоих, передайте Агате, пожалуйста!  
Он подтянул к столику еще одно кресло и уселся, уставившись на Мукуро в ответ. Это, пожалуй, и в самом деле забавляло.  
Подали завтрак, Мукуро чинно пил свой кофе, закинув ногу на ногу и пристроив блюдечко на колене — то казалось таким острым, что Дино всерьез решил, что посуду удерживает на месте иллюзия.  
Сказать по правде, это был едва ли не первый раз, когда он мог рассматривать Мукуро так близко и так долго: самый невыносимый из Хранителей «младшего брата» слишком сильно любил эффектные появления и не менее эффектные исчезновения, чтобы в его присутствии хотелось думать о чем-то еще, кроме срочной эвакуации.  
Вблизи Мукуро выглядел на удивление старше: когда он делал очередной глоток кофе, становилась видна тонкая складка в углу рта; сам рот был тонкогубым и казался неприятно сжатым, словно Мукуро готовился вот-вот выплюнуть какую-нибудь ядовитую гадость.  
Поэтому когда тот разомкнул губы, медленно, явно красуясь, облизал их кончиком языка и растянул в улыбке, Дино вопросительно поднял брови и подался вперед, чуть не свалившись снова, и понял, что и так сидит на самом краю кресла.   
— Так вот, — явно удовлетворенный эффектом, Мукуро поставил чашку на стол. — Я хотел бы посмотреть, как ты возьмешь его, и оно станет больше. Сделаешь это для меня?   
Он склонил голову набок, и Дино понял, что совершенно не знает, что ответить. Ему было смешно и досадно, но Мукуро с его тощими острыми коленками и неприятно тонким ртом был чем-то, что действительно хотелось рассматривать вблизи.   
Что хотелось рассматривать в принципе.   
Мысль была настолько нелепой, что он фыркнул и покачал головой. Мукуро по-прежнему ждал его ответа, и Дино усмехнулся, встал на ноги и подошел ближе.  
— Ты не мог бы уточнить, что именно я должен взять? — спросил он, и Мукуро посмотрел на него снизу вверх взглядом одновременно сияющим и снисходительным.  
— Не что, а кого, — ответил он и снова облизал губы, и Дино, которому давно было пора вернуться к делам, ощутил не раздражение, а радость от этой дурацкой игры «кто кого быстрее выведет из себя». Она была глупой и неопасной забавой. Тем, чего в его жизни, по правде говоря, давно не хватало.  
— Кого? — послушно уточнил он, и Мукуро откинулся на спинку кресла, показав горло.   
— Животное, — выговорил он с таким явным удовольствием на лице, словно только что съел пирожное. Дино сам не знал, откуда в его голове взялась картинка с Мукуро, слизывающим крем с пальцев, и он дал себе слово больше отдыхать. Может, даже наведаться в порт — не к Цуне, конечно, а кое к кому еще. Славные добрые традиции города на побережье.  
— Свое животное, — добавил Мукуро и скрестил руки на груди.  
Дино моргнул и осторожно спросил:  
— Энзо? То есть тебя все-таки прислал Цуна?  
— О, Савада Цунаеши пришел в такой ужас от одной мысли, что я наведаюсь к кому-то из его друзей, что я не мог упустить такую возможность, — воодушевленно ответил Мукуро. — Кстати, круассаны на вкус просто чудовищные. Надо обладать на редкость позитивным взглядом на мир — или не обладать рецепторами, — чтобы поверить, что они являются едой.  
— Сейчас принесут еще, — рассеяно пообещал Дино и сел в свое кресло. — Значит, иллюзии. Отлично, — он хлопнул себя ладонью по колену. — Пойдем к пруду. Если будешь себя хорошо вести, не утонешь.  
— Из нас двоих нимфа явно не я, — невозмутимо заявил Мукуро.

***  
Энзо явно была последней из них троих, кто получал удовольствие от происходящего. Она упорно пыталась сбежать от холодных брызг и двигалась в сторону дома, а не пруда, но Дино уже пообещал себе посвятить это утро всем глупостям, которые так давно записал в список ненужных, поэтому участь черепахи была предрешена.  
— Понятно, — протянул Мукуро, задрав голову и рассматривая вымахавшую в мгновения Энзо. На лице у него застыло совершенно нечитаемое выражение, зато насквозь промокший Дино веселился вовсю. Он хлопнул Мукуро мокрой ладонью по плечу, и тот отступил в сторону, поморщившись.  
— Громоздкое и абсолютно не маневренное. К тому же, довольно уродливое, — подвел он итог, и Дино всерьез обиделся.  
— Знаешь, я мог бы сходу назвать с полсотни людей, которым Энзо покажется куда симпатичнее, скажем, тебя, — сообщил он и, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся, заметив на лице Мукуро совершенно неприкрытую и детскую обиду. — Или меня, — добавил он поспешно, и тот окинул его недовольным взглядом.  
— В это я охотно поверю, — кивнул он. — Я видел все, что нужно, и куда больше, чем хотел.  
— Не хочешь искупаться? — Дино стянул вымокшую футболку и засунул в карман штанов.  
— Терпеть не могу воду, — негромко ответил Мукуро. Его взгляд ощутимо жег кожу где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.  
Дино зачесал назад волосы.   
— Понятно, — проговорил он, подавив ощущение неловкости, и махнул рукой в сторону дома. — Хочешь посмотреть еще что-нибудь?  
Мукуро медленно покачал головой.  
— Я же сказал, что видел куда больше, чем хотел.  
— Иногда сам не знаешь, чего тебе на самом деле хочется.   
Мукуро прищурился и опять склонил голову набок — это движение было изящно птичьим, и Дино против воли засмотрелся, пропустив ответ мимо ушей.  
— Что? — переспросил он, и Мукуро поднял бровь, а потом растворился в воздухе.

Он нашелся в кабинете — впрочем, искать долго не пришлось, Дино просто заглянул на кухню и очень мягко попросил заменить круассаны на пирожные, а потом поднялся к себе.  
Мукуро сидел на столе, опустив веки и прижав кончики пальцев к вискам. Услышав скрип двери, он открыл глаза и рассеяно поглядел на Дино, но руки не опустил.  
— Твоя громадина не снесет дом? — любезно осведомился он, и Дино широко улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Нет, парни ее сейчас выгонят из пруда и высушат. Ты хотел что-то еще?  
Мукуро поморщился.  
— Я понимаю, что в твоих глазах явно проигрываю в привлекательности гигантской черепахе, но ты мог бы сосредоточиться и запомнить то, что я тебе сказал.  
— Извини. Теперь буду смотреть только на тебя, — пообещал Дино и подошел ближе. — Голова болит? — спросил он, и Мукуро опустил ладони, окинув взглядом комнату.  
— У тебя тут шумно, — сообщил он и дернул плечом. — Но это неважно. Я сказал, что хотел бы обсудить дела в Венесуэле.  
— Мои дела в Венесуэле, — осторожно поправил Дино, садясь за стол. Мукуро не сдвинулся с места, только лениво повернул к нему голову. — Я ищу иллюзиониста, это так, но думаю, что тебе хватает дел в Вонголе. К тому же, Цуна может обидеться...  
— На то, что ты избавишь его от моего приятного общества на неделю? Не думаю, — отрезал Мукуро. — К тому же, мое сотрудничество с Вонголой закончится тогда, когда оно перестанет меня забавлять. А это произойдет довольно скоро.  
— Они перестали тебя развлекать?  
— Они перестали меня бояться, — вздохнул Мукуро и легко соскочил со стола. — Давно пора подыскивать новые кандидатуры.  
— Люди быстро учатся преодолевать страх.  
— Люди, — Мукуро скривился. — К сожалению, да.   
Он замолчал, стоя лицом к окну. За тем был пруд, и Дино осторожно выговорил:  
— Извини за воду. Я не подумал.  
Мукуро развернулся так резко, что Дино моргнул — на секунду ему показалось, что стянутые в хвост отросшие волосы полоснут его по глазам как нож. Мукуро посмотрел с раздражением и пожал плечами.  
— Тюрьма как тюрьма. Бывает и хуже, — он снова потер висок и недовольно спросил: — Да что у тебя так стучит? Пульс участился от светской беседы? Мне вызвать доктора?  
Дино замолчал, вслушиваясь, и различил тиканье часов. Сам не зная, зачем это делает, он встал и отпер сейф, достал их и положил перед собой на стол.  
Мукуро склонился над ними так, что волосы упали на лицо, скрыв глаза.  
— Вчера нашел, — пояснил Дино.   
— Не открывал? — как-то глухо спросил Мукуро.  
— Нет.  
— А хочется? — непонятно уточнил он, и Дино нахмурился, убрав часы в карман.  
— Нет. Пусть пока полежат.   
— Пусть, — легко согласился Мукуро и выпрямился. Его лицо сияло так, что глазам стало больно. — Понятно, — проговорил он и поправил перчатку. — В самом деле, все в порядке. Доктор не нужен. До встречи в Венесуэле, — заявил он безо всякого перехода, и Дино машинально вскинул руку, словно хотел ухватить готовый вот-вот расплыться силуэт.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я соглашусь? Что Цуна согласится? — недовольно спросил он, и Мукуро рассмеялся так счастливо и звонко, что Дино стало не по себе.  
— Потому что Савада Цунаеши учится быстро, и ты знаешь это. Как знаешь и то, что до тебя и твоих методов ему еще расти и расти. О, я с удовольствием посмотрел бы, как эта фальшивая улыбочка слетает с твоего милого лица и на нем проступает прекрасная, волнующая ярость.  
Дино закусил губу. Мукуро казался пьяным, его хотелось выставить из комнаты, чем дальше, тем сильнее. Или ударить, чтобы пришел в себя и замолчал.  
Это было отвратительное чувство.  
— Ты, кажется, говорил, что видел больше, чем хотел. И собирался уходить, — спокойно заметил он.  
— О, теперь я видел достаточно.  
Последней исчезла улыбка. Дино сел за стол, чувствуя страшную усталость. Мучительно хотелось перестать ощущать себя Алисой или хотя бы что-то съесть или выпить, чтобы начать понимать этого человека.   
Или — как делала Алиса — что-то открыть.

***

— Цуна сказал, ты создал иллюзию трех Энзо, и Скальци пришел в ярость.  
— Но сперва наложил в штаны. Поверь мне, запах был чудовищный.  
Дино положил телефон в карман и со вздохом уставился в окно отеля. За спиной послышался скрип кровати.  
— Было бы здорово, если бы ты снимал сапоги перед тем, как лечь ногами на подушку. И если бы ты заходил в дверь. Раз в полгода. Или год, — заметил Дино, но ответом был только тихий смех. — Если я скажу, что ты наконец смог привести меня в полный ужас и я чертовски тебя боюсь, ты отстанешь? — смиренно спросил он, и над ухом раздалось:  
— О, ты можешь обманывать кого угодно, но только не меня.  
— На самом деле, я бы действительно хотел сейчас сбежать куда подальше, — искренне сообщил Дино, и Мукуро потянул его за рукав, задев запястье кончиками пальцев. Они были холодные и влажные, словно только что из воды.  
— Мы можем посмотреть на жалкий мир у наших ног с вершины Рораймы. Это достаточно далеко. А веселье все равно завтра.  
Дино развернулся и против воли усмехнулся.  
— Никогда не привыкну к тому, что ты называешь возможное убийство пяти человек весельем.  
— Ты привыкнешь, — сказал Мукуро задумчиво и улыбнулся. — Я же привык. И это так мило, — добавил он с удовольствием в голосе, — что еще неделю назад ты собирался на переговоры, а уже сегодня начинаешь считать трупы. В самом деле мило.  
— Они поставляют коробочки в обход наших каналов. Оружие должно контролироваться.  
— Чтобы не попасть в плохие руки?  
Дино кивнул, и Мукуро засмеялся.  
— Очень мило! Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Так трогательно заботишься о том, чтобы отобрать у всех нехороших детишек их оружие. Даже себе выбрал самое медленное и уродливое — чтобы только напугать, но не убить.  
— Энзо лечит Пламенем Солнца, — сообщил Дино, и смех Мукуро стал слишком громким и издевательским, чтобы его можно было терпеть дальше. — Я рад, что тебе весело. Давай закончим разговор на этом. До завтра.  
Мукуро перевел дыхание и облизал губы. Его лицо с раскрасневшимися щеками казалось на редкость живым и неприятным. И его все еще хотелось рассматривать.  
— Но вершина ждет. Ты бы видел, как она прекрасна на закате! Трава на склонах кажется багряно-красной...  
— Меня не радует цвет крови.  
— Нет, она похожа не на кровь, — Мукуро покачал головой и посмотрел на него будто с сожалением. — Нет. Тебе понравится. Я уверен.   
Он поджал тонкие губы и вдруг качнулся вперед, к Дино, прижавшись на мгновение всем телом, и укусил его за нижнюю губу так больно, что у того потемнело перед глазами.  
— А вот это похоже на кровь, — тихо сказал Мукуро, отерев большим пальцем его рот, и Дино почувствовал, как внутри нарастает, требуя выхода, злость. И что-то еще, куда опаснее.  
Мукуро и в самом деле сумел заставить его забыть об улыбках. И надолго.  
— Не хочу показаться грубым, — сказал он, не понимая, зачем все еще держит лицо. — Но я от тебя очень, очень устал, Мукуро.   
Тот невозмутимо пожал плечами и откинул волосы за спину. Дино в который раз поразился, как тот может двигаться так легко и плавно в настолько тесной даже на вид одежде. Потом вспомнил, что это все иллюзии. Просто иллюзии.  
— Ложь, — спокойно ответил Мукуро, подтягивая перчатки. — Ты устал вовсе не от меня. Увидимся на вершине. Не торопись. Я готов прождать тебя хоть тысячу лет, — он улыбнулся углом рта перед тем, как растаять в воздухе. — Это того стоит.  
— Вершина или я? — спросил Дино у пустоты, поглядел на совсем не иллюзорные отпечатки подошв на своей подушке и вытащил из кармана телефон, чтобы вызвать вертолет.

Мукуро лежал на каменистом плато, скинув куртку и подложив ее под голову. Дино неловко потоптался на месте.  
— Ладно, оно того правда стоило, — нехотя признал он и лег рядом, уставившись в небо.  
Плоскую вершину со всех сторон окружали облака, казалось, что это парящая в воздухе каменная плита, у которой снизу приделаны двигатели. Когда Дино сообщил об этом Мукуро, тот повернулся к нему и подпер щеку рукой.   
— Любишь летать? — спросил он. — Можно найти здесь параплан.   
— Нет, — после паузы ответил Дино. — Пожалуй, нет. Я отсюда-то боюсь свалиться. Запнусь еще за камень. Лучше просто лежать. И так хорошо.  
— Да, — тихо согласился Мукуро и перевел взгляд на небо.  
Темнело и холодало очень быстро, и Дино порадовался тому, что остался в куртке. Он застегнул ее под горло и сел. Мукуро, казалось, спал; его лицо было абсолютно спокойным и безмятежным.  
— Тебе не холодно? — спросил Дино, и Мукуро ответил, не открывая глаз:  
— Да. Очень. Очень холодно.  
Дино хотел было вытащить из-под его головы куртку, но вместо этого снял свою и накрыл Мукуро. Тот тихо рассмеялся.  
— Я рассчитывал, что ты сделаешь кое-что другое.  
Дино вздохнул и лег рядом. Пора было возвращаться к вертолету, но он продолжал смотреть в низкое и такое близкое звездное небо, словно никуда не нужно было спешить. Словно все время мира было в его руках.  
— Почему я? — спросил он, думая, что зря это сказал, и сейчас Мукуро снова повторит ему слова о страхе и забавах, но тот заворочался под боком и накрыл курткой их обоих.   
— Ты радость и золото, — ответил он и затих.  
— Красиво, — выговорил Дино и сглотнул горьковатую слюну. Почему-то захотелось закурить, хотя он не делал этого уже, наверное, лет сто. — Спасибо.  
— Так одна девушка назвала моего друга, — сонно сказал Мукуро. — Я запомнил.  
— У тебя есть друзья, — усмехнулся Дино и замер, когда Мукуро прижался к его боку.  
— Был. Один. Очень давно. Мы бегали с ним по красным склонам гор в детстве, — выговорил он словно через силу.  
— Теперь он с той девушкой?  
Мукуро помолчал, а потом поднялся, скинув с себя куртку.  
— Нет, — он повернулся и посмотрел на Дино. — Все еще хочешь сбежать куда подальше? — ядовито поинтересовался он, и Дино встал следом за ним, не обращая внимания на пробирающий холод.  
— Однажды в детстве я очень сильно испугался. И сбежал, — медленно проговорил он.  
Голос Мукуро был тихим и злым:  
— Чего ты испугался?  
— Что всех подвел. Что все испортил.  
— Ты сбежал далеко.  
— Нет, не очень.  
Мукуро упрямо мотнул головой, не обращая на него внимания.  
— Ты сбежал далеко, — повторил он, и злость в его голосе стала осязаемой, она расцветала на тонких губах невидимым цветком.   
Дино сделал глубокий вдох и почувствовал его резкий, горьковатый аромат.  
— Чего ты испугался на этот раз? Меня?  
— Ты же сам хотел, чтобы я тебя боялся, — ответил он, и Мукуро отвернулся. — Да, ты меня пугаешь.  
— Ложь.  
Дино прикрыл глаза.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Да. Это ложь. Иди сюда. Тебе холодно.

Мукуро молчал, стиснув зубы, все время, что они летели до города. Молчал, когда пересели в машину, молчал, заходя в комнату отеля.  
— Я включу свет. Если ты не против, — осторожно сказал Дино, и тот никак не отреагировал. — Мне очень нравится на тебя смотреть.  
Мукуро вздрогнул и повернул к нему голову. Его взгляд блуждал по комнате, словно Дино в ней не было.  
— Эй, где ты? — тихо спросил он, и Мукуро выговорил:  
— В тюрьме.  
Дино подошел к нему и стиснул ладони на плечах. Они были тощие. Мукуро трясло.  
— Твой друг обязательно тебя оттуда вытащит, — сказал Дино, прислонившись лбом ко взмокшему лбу Мукуро. Добавил тише: — А если он этого не сделает, то я попробую.  
— А потом ты отберешь у меня все оружие, чтобы оно не было в плохих руках, — тихо произнес Мукуро и толкнул его в грудь так, что Дино рухнул на кровать.  
Мукуро обрушился на него сверху злой, яростной, колкой ледяной волной, оставляя укусы на шее, плечах, руках, которые Дино тянул к нему; кажется, даже на лице. Он сломал пряжку на его ремне и, быстро выдернув из штанов, расстегнул их и спустил вниз, а потом перетянул ремнем запястья Дино.  
Он целовался зло и голодно, словно хотел сожрать его язык и губы; рот наполнился привкусом крови, голова — звоном и тиканьем готовой вот-вот взорваться бомбы. Кажется, это были часы в сейфе номера. Или нет. Неважно.  
Все было неважно.  
Мукуро трахал его рот языком, вылизывал искусанные губы, и Дино плавился под ним, исходил стоном, вскидывая бедра. Член терся о ткань штанов Мукуро, это было почти больно, и когда Мукуро сполз ниже и взял его в рот, Дино задохнулся.   
Зубы задевали головку настолько часто, чтобы удовольствие становилось мучительным; Дино стонал, ерзая и пытаясь высвободить руки. Он опустил их на взмокшую макушку Мукуро, и тот раздраженно мотнул головой, выпустив его член изо рта. Потом подул на влажную кожу, тихо рассмеялся и плотно сомкнул губы на головке, насаживаясь на член так, что тот уперся в глотку. Мукуро сглотнул, и Дино кончил, чувствуя, как его накрывают ослепительной, сияющей волной радость и золото.  
Когда он смог отдышаться и с трудом произнести вслух единственную просьбу, Мукуро улыбнулся и снял все, кроме сапог.

***  
— Подари мне их.  
Дино оторвался от бумаг и поднял взгляд. Вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Напомни мне никогда больше не набирать никаких кодов в твоем присутствии.  
— От правого сейфа — 34Р998LL, — быстро сказал Мукуро и зажмурился довольно, словно сытый кот. — От того, что в спальне — 78665G....  
Дино закатил глаза.  
— Я думал, ты спишь в моей спальне, а не простукиваешь стены. В то время, когда меня в ней нет, конечно.  
— Давно хотел разгромить твой кабинет, — с пугающим энтузиазмом сообщил Мукуро и сел на край стола прямо перед ним.   
Дино с трудом отвел взгляд от туго обтянутого штанами члена, сглотнул и поднял голову, посмотрев в довольное лицо Мукуро, который продолжал разглядывать часы.  
— Зачем они тебе? — спросил он, положив ладонь на его бедро, и с удовольствием почувствовал, как напряглись под пальцами мышцы, когда он повел руку выше.  
— Тебе же все равно не нужны, — Мукуро пожал плечами и положил часы себе в карман, глядя в окно. Дино сжал его член сквозь ткань, и тонкие губы наконец изогнулись.  
— Положи на место, пожалуйста, — попросил он, вставая из кресла, но тот раздраженно скинул его руку и отступил в сторону.  
— Они важнее меня? — процедил он сквозь зубы с такой неожиданной злостью, что Дино опешил.  
— Нет, — осторожно ответил он. Тиканье часов становилось все громче и громче. Дино поморщился и потер висок. — Не знаю, — растерянно проговорил он. Сосредоточиться становилось с каждой секундой сложнее. Мукуро, словно нарочно, подошел к нему и потерся о его пах.  
Дино хрипло выдохнул и стиснул зубы.  
— Отдай, пожалуйста, — попросил он, постаравшись выдавить из себя улыбку и чувствуя себя ребенком в глупой игре, все больше раздражаясь оттого, что сам не понимал, зачем так упорно пытается вернуть старые часы. Мукуро тут же отскочил в сторону и рассмеялся. — Отдай. Они мои. Зачем они тебе?  
Мукуро не ответил, продолжая кружить по комнате в нелепом подобии танца. Дино закусил губу и хотел было запереть дверь, но потом вспомнил, что это не поможет. Тиканье стало оглушительным, к нему добавился назойливый вкрадчивый шепот, ни слова из которого Дино не мог различить. Ему было нехорошо. Он прислонился к стене и с трудом сглотнул.  
— Хорошо. Забирай. Забирай и уходи. Просто уйди.  
Он зажмурился, пережидая приступ тошноты, а когда открыл глаза, лицо Мукуро было совсем близко, бледное, с искривленными в усмешке губами.   
Оно было очень страшным.  
Дино прижался к его искаженному гримасой рту и почувствовал, как губы дрогнули, раскрылись под напором его языка.  
Они стояли и целовались долго, бесконечно долго — никаких укусов, только нега и ласка, и когда Дино отстранился, в глазах Мукуро была паника. И больше ничего.  
— Чем они так важны? — устало улыбнулся Дино. — Это новый вид коробочек? Оружие? Если они так сильно были тебе нужны, почему ты не забрал их еще тогда? Дело было с самого начала в них, верно? Ты мог просто попросить, я бы тебе помог...  
Лицо Мукуро исказилось, он сжал часы в руке и швырнул их на пол, вцепился в воротник рубашки Дино и как следует тряхнул. Потом разжал пальцы, совладав с собой, отряхнул ладони брезгливо.  
— Ты никогда не изменишься, — сказал он отрывисто и потянулся к часам, но Дино оказался быстрее — не потому, что хотел этого. А потому, что опять запнулся о край ковра и часы сами легли ему в ладонь.  
Крышка поддавалась с трудом, и чем сильнее тянул ее Дино, тем громче становился шум в ушах.  
— Не открывай! — закричал Мукуро, но его голос утонул в море чужих голосов, а потом все перед глазами затопило золотым вихрем.  
И Дино вспомнил.

***   
— Я не был уверен с самого начала. — Скрипнула дверь, и голова взорвалась болью. Тело ломило от долгого лежания на холодном полу. — Думал, что ошибаюсь. Мало ли, у кого в руках окажется «хамелеон», — голос Мукуро стал злее, Дино почувствовал боль в ребрах и услышал хруст. Он закашлялся, постаравшись не двигаться слишком резко. Не уходить от ударов. — Мне казалось, что твоя фальшивая история должна была быть чуть красочнее.   
— В прошлый раз я стал школьным учителем, — прохрипел он, но Мукуро продолжил говорить, не обращая на него внимания:  
— Чуть интереснее. Чуть более похожа на настоящую. Посмотри на мою! — он рассмеялся и резко замолк. — Но, конечно, это был ты. Конечно, о, разумеется, это оказался именно ты. Довольно скучный. Не такой дерганый, как прежде. Но такой же омерзительно лживый гуманист с вечной идиотской улыбкой, который совсем не хочет убивать. Пока речь не заходит о его людях.  
Он сел на корточки и вцепился в волосы Дино, заставив его поднять голову.  
— Где ты был, когда они делали это со мной? Когда превратили меня в психопата еще ребенком? Когда воскресили, чтобы я мог убивать и дальше на их чертовой войне?  
— Мне очень жаль, — прошептал Дино разбитыми губами и добавил так быстро, как смог: — Я могу помочь.  
Мукуро хлестнул его по щеке и поднялся на ноги.  
— Мы с тобой сбежали далеко, — сказал он. — Очень далеко. Я испугался того, что умру. Ты — что всех подвел, — он негромко рассмеялся. — Как всегда.   
— У меня не было другого выбора. Я мог уничтожить только всех разом, и своих, и врагов. Зато война прекратилась. Зато вселенная не погибнет.  
— Я так надеялся, что это будешь не ты, — произнес Мукуро чужим, механическим голосом. Дино с трудом смог поднять гудящую голову и увидел, что лицо у него белое.   
— Ты меня узнал. Когда я сам не знал, кто я. Не помнил. Ты — все, что у меня осталось.   
— Узнал, — Мукуро растянул губы в улыбке. — Потому что понял, что хочу. Я всегда хотел тебя одного. А ты — переделать меня.  
— Я хотел помочь.  
Сапог снова врезался в ребра, и Дино прокусил губу.  
— Ты жалок.  
— Я тебя люблю.  
Тишина обрушилась на них плотным покрывалом, под которым не осталось больше места для слов. Звук телефонного звонка вспорол ее, и Дино вздрогнул, когда Мукуро коснулся его бедра, вытащив телефон из кармана.  
— Привет, Савада Цунаеши, — проговорил он неторопливо, и патока в его голосе разлилась вокруг, так что Дино увяз в ней, не в силах двинуться и разжать челюсти. — Погоди секунду, я включу громкую связь. Я восхитительно щедр сегодня, ты не находишь? Можешь попрощаться со своим другом, Дино. Он будет первым в твоем списке сегодня.  
— Не делай этого, Мукуро. Я не...  
— Какие-то помехи! — воскликнул тот и покачал головой. Дино сумел сесть, привалившись спиной к стене. Рот наполнился кровью, и он сплюнул на пол под укоризненным взглядом Мукуро.  
— Так слышно? — голос у Цуны дрожал, но был уверенным. Помехи то и дело прерывали его. — Отпусти его. Пожалуйста.  
— Где ты, Савада Цунаеши?  
— Я в Вендикаре, — было слышно, как Цуна тяжело сглотнул. — Если ты его не отпустишь, я уничтожу твое тело.  
— Тебе правда не стоило угрожать мне, Савада Цунаеши, — укоризненно протянул Мукуро.  
— Тебе не стоило убивать людей, которых я послал, — ответил Цуна.  
Мукуро сунул телефон в карман и беззвучно зааплодировал, его ладони в перчатках не касались друг друга, но неслышимые хлопки били Дино как пощечины.  
— Восхитительно. Смотри-ка, как быстро учатся твои новые друзья, — он подмигнул Дино. — Давай, Савада! С удовольствием поглядел бы, как ты умрешь от страха, но, к сожалению, могу довольствоваться только звуком.  
— Я смогу, — еле слышно ответил Цуна, и Мукуро рассмеялся.  
— Люди. Вы такие самоуверенные. Это очаровательно.   
— Если ты тоже открыл свои часы и вернул себе память, почему твое тело все еще в тюрьме? — негромко спросил Дино, и Мукуро двинул ему сапогом в живот. Он отключил телефон и швырнул его на пол. — Ты не знаешь, — кивнул Дино, сморгнув выступившие слезы. — Этот мир оказался умнее тебя. Ты открыл свои часы руками иллюзии. Ты застрял. Мне очень жаль. Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь.   
У Мукуро дернулся угол рта.  
— Я сэкономлю тебе время. Когда-то давно, о, так давно, у меня был друг. Славный друг, мы бегали с ним вдвоем по багряным склонам высоких гор Галлифрея. А потом я сошел с ума, и моему другу было так жаль, очень жаль. И пока я жил в своем восхитительном мире крови, топя в ней планету за планетой, мой друг путешествовал. Конечно, он пытался найти меня и вразумить, но в конце концов оказался на войне, защищая тех, кто влез мне в мозги в восемь лет, превратив в оружие.   
— Я не знал. А ты не оружие. Ты мой друг. Всегда был им и будешь. Ты — всё, что у меня есть. Больше, чем всё.  
— Будь так добр, помолчи, — ласково попросил Мукуро, прежде чем окончательно разбить ему рот. — Я собираюсь позвонить Саваде Цунаеши, чтобы он послушал, как ты будешь умирать. О, даже не сомневайся, я успею добить тебя до того, как закончится твоя регенерация. И больше никогда не увижу. А твои милые друзья будут мучиться до конца своих дней. Может быть, кому-нибудь из них я оставлю жизнь, чтобы он как следует насладился ей. А может, и нет. Твоя вечная любовь к людям удивительна настолько же, насколько омерзительна. Знаешь, я наверное не стану убивать тебя. Лучше — их всех, у тебя на глазах. Или нет. Я еще не решил.  
Мукуро подобрал телефон и улыбнулся, нажав на кнопку вызова.  
— Привет, — сказал он. — Тебя ждет восхитительная аудиопостановка. «Последний день предпоследнего Таймлорда». Будет весело!  
Телефон падал из его руки так долго, словно время остановилось.  
Когда он с треском коснулся пола, Мукуро с удивлением посмотрел на свою ладонь, сжал пальцы и нахмурился.  
— Забавный все-таки мир, — сказал он. — Иллюзии, Пламя. Гигантские черепахи, которые могут тебя вылечить. Интересно, регенерация тут вообще работает?  
— Я знал, что тебе понравится, — с трудом выговорил Дино. — Поэтому тоже решил остаться здесь.  
— Ты нашел меня первым, — смех взблескивал между слов маленькими золотыми рыбками. — Узнал, хотя под «хамелеоном» не засекают никакие радары вселенной. И не отобрал у меня часы. Нет, ты сам воспользовался своими, — Мукуро распахнул глаза. — Какой же ты неисправимый идиот!  
Он хохотал, истончаясь и истлевая на глазах.  
— Пожалуйста, не уходи. Пожалуйста, — попросил Дино, и призрак Мукуро качнулся к нему, окатив лицо жаром.  
— Ты до сих пор не понял? Они только что убили его! Мое тело, меня. Твои друзья меня убили, и я не знаю, смогу ли регенерировать! — он замолчал и облизнул дрожащие губы. — Мне страшно, — сказал он тихо. — Страшно, как было в восемь лет. Когда я посмотрел в Вихрь Времени и сошел с ума. Мне страшно.  
— Не бойся. Я больше не боюсь. Я все исправлю. Я люблю тебя.  
Дино собрался с силами и подался вперед, коснувшись почти прозрачных губ. Он зажмурился, чувствуя, как его разрывает от боли.   
Когда он смог открыть глаза, вокруг было пусто. Он дополз до телефона и попросил Цуну приехать. Срочно.

***  
— Мне очень жаль, — пробормотал Цуна и закусил губу. — Все будет хорошо, Дино! Ты поправишься! Сейчас приедет Рехей, мы отвезем тебя в больницу, врачи помогут, я знаю хорошего доктора...  
— Нет. Доктор больше не нужен, — ответил он и сглотнул соленую слюну. — Цуна. Я должен попросить тебя кое о чем. Слушай... — мысли путались, и лишь одна все билась и билась в голове навязчиво, словно крохотное насекомое с ослепительно яркими и острыми крыльями. — Ты привез... тело?  
Цуна кивнул.  
— Он мертв. Это точно. Мы проверили.  
— Сколько времени прошло с момента...  
Он не смог договорить.  
— Около часа.  
— Цуна. Пожалуйста. Я хочу на него посмотреть.  
— Нет! — Цуна отшатнулся и побледнел. — Даже не проси.  
— Я и не прошу, — Дино улыбнулся. — Я требую. Потому что имею на это право. Я хочу на него посмотреть. Один раз. И все. Обещаю.  
Цуна молчал долго, потом стиснул кулаки.  
— Я поступил правильно, — прошептал он. Его голос дрожал. — Я защитил своих друзей. Как ты говорил.  
— Ты молодец, — кивнул Дино. — А теперь, будь добр, попроси, чтобы его принесли сюда. И дай мне десять минут.

Следы от трубок выглядели фиолетово-багровыми пятнами на белой коже. Кое-где трубки еще торчали, и Дино с трудом, но сумел выдернуть их все. Он долго гладил кончиками пальцев тонкие брови и острые слипшиеся ресницы, искривленные губы, пытаясь стереть с них недовольство.  
Легко коснулся холодных губ своими и так и остался лежать, прижавшись к неподвижному телу — сил подняться больше просто не было.  
— Забавный мир, — тихо проговорил он, вспомнив, как увидел здесь Мукуро в первый раз, как смеялся над его одеждой и волосами, как улыбался от звука вкрадчивого голоса, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не раскрыть себя. Чтобы не испортить все. Их второй шанс. Да, это определенно была занятная история и занятный мир.   
Они вдоволь наигрались в чужие жизни, взяли у времени то, чего им не хватило.   
Пришла пора отдавать долг.  
Дино глубоко вдохнул, ощутив, как боль заполнила его до краев, ломая на своем пути сухожилия, мышцы, кожу, прорывая себе путь изнутри. Вместе с ней ушли остатки страха, и когда Дино открыл глаза и понял, что из них рвется наружу свет, он знал, что делать.  
Он открыл рот и прижался к губам Мукуро, отдавая ему этот свет, бесконечную энергию регенерации, рвущую его на куски. С каждой секундой тот становился все ярче, и когда Дино оторвался от прохладных губ, он увидел его сияние в широко распахнутых глазах Мукуро.  
Он устало откинулся на спину и зажмурился, исходя криком. Дальше не было ничего — ни страха, ни боли.  
Только радость и золото.


End file.
